Here Waiting For You
by Madin456
Summary: One-shot. It's after the war, and Aang, Toph, and Sokka have all left to help out with rebuilding the damaged caused during the chaos. With Katara left alone by herself, all she can do is wait for the others to return. COMPLETE.


Here Waiting For You

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender._

Done.

Everything was finally done. Finished.

There was no more near-death experiences, no more fighting, no more war. They had won against the Fire Nation and now all four elements were working together to make the world a better place. They were rebuilding everything that had been destroyed during the chaos, making new friendships, and improving their bending.

So why did Katara feel so alone?

She sighed, leaning back on the roof of her house in the Southern Water Tribe. The Avatar group was completely separated now: Sokka had left with their father to become a warrior, Toph was needed all around the world for her earth-bending and metal-bending, and Aand went back to the Air Temple to try and fix things there. And Katara? The water-bender was supposed to stay at home and learn how to heal. Pretty lousy-sounding compared to everyone else, right?

She decided to get up and walk a bit. Clear her mind. Dragging her feet, she made it over to the marketplace and the first person she saw was someone with their hair up in a bun with a green headband. It couldn't be...

"Toph!" She called out to the girl, waving her hands frantically to get her attention.

The girl turned around, slightly surprised. "Uh, sorry, but do I know you?"

Looking at her now, Katara realized that this girl seemed nothing like Toph. She was dressed in every colour _but_ green and her eyes were definitely not blind. Of course she couldn't be Toph! The earth-bender was probably somewhere across the world moving massive boulders or building giant walls. What was she thinking?

Now incredibly embarrassed, the water tribe girl scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I guess I thought you were someone else."

The girl nodded in understanding before giving Katara a small wave and leaving. Katara sighed and slumped down on the floor, feeling really stressed for some reason. How could she have mistaken that girl for Toph? Did she want to see her friends again so badly that her eyes forced her to believe that someone else was them?

Leaning against a wall, she watched people pass as if in a trance, spacing out. But when a boy with a ponytail walked by, she jumped up.

"Sokka! Sokka!" She cried. "Wait up!"

The boy looked around him, confused. "Are you talking to me?"

Katara froze.

That was the second time. The second time she had mistaken a stranger for someone else.

Bowing and apologizing, she walked away quickly before she could make a fool of herself again. There was something wrong. This wasn't her. Maybe she was sick, ate something bad, and started hallucinating. Or maybe, she just didn't want to be alone anymore. Maybe she was tired and missed the people she had spent the past year with.

Next thing she knew, she was going to see—

"Aang!"

A boy, bald, flew past her on his glider. And she only remembered one person who owned a glider. The boy heard someone scream out and landed a few meters in from of Katara. Racing up to him, she spread her arms open preparing for a hug. When she was close enough to get a good look at him, her arms dropped to the side and her smile flattered.

This boy was definitely not Aang.

Of course! How had she forgotten? After they had saved the world, many more gliders had been made and they became quite popular among the kids. They have been the new "thing" for a while now. Luckily for her, the boy had already flown away again, which saved her from the embarrassment for the third time.

She decided to head back home after that. The day had not at all been what she had expected at all. However, she was not sad or angry; she began to look at things from a new perspective. With new determination, she headed towards the directions of her healing lessons. She was going to be a lot more focused with her work now.

"Toph, Sokka, Aang... when you come back, I'll be here," Katara smiled softly.

"_I'll be here waiting for you."_


End file.
